


Carpe Verpa

by Yerf



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: (a bit), (kind of), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Discworld References, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, One Shot, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex in the Dark, Shameless Smut, Silence Kink, Subdrop, Vimes is a sub and you can't convince me otherwise, no beta we die like men, pre- summoning dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yerf/pseuds/Yerf
Summary: In the dark. A hand grasps a throat. Pressure. Gasps. Blood doesn't thrum, it pulses, pushes its way through, it must keep going. The heartbeats feel thick, heavy, and too fast. More pressure. In the dark the vision that sees nothing starts to fade. Gasp. A half grunt. Pressure is released, so, so slightly. Gasp. The pressure is back. Panting. Sweat drips. Hands bound behind him.Floating, in such a precious headspace.A voice. A name. His name? He can't remember."Vimes." It's a command. He can't remember what he's supposed to do. Too much sensation. "Breathe"Panting. No air. "If you don't breathe" The Voice says slowly, strained, but in control. To be obeyed. "Then you will be punished."
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Carpe Verpa

In the dark. A hand grasps a throat. Pressure. Gasps. Blood doesn't thrum, it pulses, pushes its way through, it must keep going. The heartbeats feel thick, heavy, and too fast. More pressure. In the dark the vision that sees nothing starts to fade. Gasp. A half grunt. Pressure is released, so, so slightly. Gasp. The pressure is back. Panting. Sweat drips. Hands bound behind him.

Floating, in such a precious headspace. 

A voice. A name. His name? He can't remember. 

"Vimes." It's a command. He can't remember what he's supposed to do. Too much sensation. "Breathe"

Panting. No air. "If you don't breathe" The Voice says slowly, strained, but in control. To be obeyed. "Then you will be punished."

One breath. In. No in. Out. 

"Good" 

"Ah, y-yes, Hav-" 

"Quite" another command. 

Floating. 

Falling. 

He hit the mattress with his face. Pressure gone. He went to move his hands and push himself, shaking, up but they were still tied at the wrist behind him. He was pushed into the mattress by a firm hand in between his shoulder blades. 

"No." 

"Hav-"

"I said quiet" 

Rope hissing through fingers. His arms pushed up towards the canopy. Rope wrapping around the meat of his upper arms, cinching tight. His arms let go and dropped against his back. 

"Up" The Voice insisted, pulling his hips up so that he was resting on his knees, cheek still pressed into the silk sheet that covered the bed. The contrast between the rough rope and smooth silk was just once more sensation added to a thousand, a million. 

The sound of a bottle being produced from an unknown source. The stopper being removed. Oil being dripped slowly, slowly, into the cleft of his arse. A finger slow, teasing, circling, and pressing in.

"Oh, fuck-" 

The pressure was back, squeezing the words away, the blood away, the light...

"I said," The Voice murmured, "quiet" 

A second finger was added. It grazed that one spot inside that made electric shoot through his belly. He gasped as his hips bucked, pressing further onto the intrusion. 

"So greedy" the words were nearly inaudible, pressed into his temple. The fingers rubbed and pressed in a slow, deliberate rhythm, opening him up, flaying him open. Then a third was added. Not scrunched up, but pressed into a flat line widening him. They were rotated this way, and then back so excruciatingly slowly. In and out. Against his prostate. Again and again. Every time his world whited out into a second of pure pleasure then returned to the suffocating darkness, the pain of his arms tied so tight and held behind his back. His pulse pounding in his temples, the pain of being stretched open. And he needed this. Oh god's. He needed… he didn't know anymore. He couldn't think anymore. 

A strangled moan barely escaped his throat at the loss of the fingers. The pressure around his throat increased in warning then abated, fractionally. 

Something else was pressed against his opening. His whole world narrowed to this. This one thing that he needed. And pushed in. Panting again. So full. 

"Breathe" another command but he didn't know how to comply. He needed to move. His cock was heavy and ached from being untouched. He needed to be fucked. 

"Move" didn't mean to speak out loud but it slipped through. Begging. 

"Breathe" The Voice answered. It was strained but still in total control. 

Again, Vimes pulled a breath in and let it out. 

"Havelock..gah, for fucks sake-" a needy whine

He was yanked onto just his knees, by his hair. If he could have seen he would have been staring at the canopy of the bed, his neck pulled back to a devastating degree. 

"You're testing my patience, Commander" 

He couldn't breathe. Not like this. Arms pulled tight behind him. Choked by hands that were stronger than they had any right to be. And impaled with the world's finest cock up his arse. 

"Nnng" was all he could bring forth. He was held like this for an eternity before being thrown forwards again to land on his face. Before he could register the impact he was being fucked. Hard. One hand still in his hair and another around his throat. Every other thrust hitting his prostate. 

He felt the Patrician's breath on his shoulder fast and hot. The other man must have been needing this as much as Vimes did. His throat was released and the hand that was holding it positioned by his face supporting the Patrician as he kept up his demanding pace. 

Vimes needed his cock to find friction. Now. There were low whines and moans filling the space and he realised that they were coming from him. He desperately tried to pull his arm out of their ropes and towards his cock but the Patrician knew how to make his bonds inescapable. 

"God's… Havelock. Please" Instead of more punishment for breaking his silence the Patrician's hand left his hair and gripped his cock pumping it in time with the thrusts. 

He was going to come. Too soon. He didn't want this to end. Ever. He wanted to exist in this state of pain/ pleasure, this state of stimulation, forever. 

His orgasm rocked him harder than ever before. He spilled over Havelock's hand, the sheets, and his stomach. His arse gripped Havelock's cock, twitching around it. Greedy.

His body slumped after his muscles had finished spasming and flashing with light and heat. 

A hand was in his hair again. Pulling him harder. The Patrician's cock brushed against Vimes' rung out prostate again and again. 

"Gah, Havelock p-please" he wasn't sure what he was pleading for. Less. More. He didn't know. The hand that he had come across wrapped around his throat again. Yes. It felt like home. 

Havelock came inside him with a grunt. Filling him with hot seed and then pushing it further in. 

The Patrician shakily withdrew. Vimes whined at the loss and collapsed into his side. He felt deft fingers undoing the bonds behind him. He closed his eyes and let the ministrations take place. 

"Vimes" 

Floating.

"Vimes" 

Dark. Peace. Breathing was easier now. Why had it ever been hard?

Floating

"Sam" hands rolled him onto his back. Soft sheets. Warm body next to him. 

"Open your eyes, Sam." 

"Hmmm" His throat was sore. Or was it his neck? Both? A kiss was placed on his shoulder. 

"You did so well, Sam" more kisses placed down his chest. 

His eyes opened and saw the faint outline of Vetinari kissing his way down his torso. The sight and sensation made his cock twitch again with interest. He felt a smile along with the kisses. He tried to lift his hand to card it through the Patrician's hair but his shoulder made its displeasure known and he grunted with pain. Vetinari was over him in a flash, touching the tender flesh gently. 

"It's dislocated."

"What?!" 

"You must have pulled it out of the socket when you were attempting to free yourself."

"Oh god's," Vimes groaned "I can't go to Igor like this, he'll know what happened"

"How?" 

"He just...will. He's very good like that." Vimes gritted his teeth. "You're going to have to do it."

"Sir Samuel," the Patrician protested, "I wouldn't know where to begin"

"Yes you do. I know they teach you all that stuff at the guild" 

Vetinari sighed. "I can't say that it's something I have ever been forced to put into practice" 

"Just pull it, you're good at that" Vimes said, remembering how Vetinari had pulled him bodily by the hair onto his knees. The recent memory made his cock flinch. It did not go unnoticed by Vetinari who arched an eyebrow curiously. 

"Is that so." It wasn't a question. Vetinari hummed to himself, thinking. "Alright." 

Vimes grunted, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the expected pain. It didn't come. Instead the Patrician resumed kissing down his torso towards his half inflated cock. 

"What are you doing?" He asked incredulously. "I've got an arm to fix here"

"Quiet" the word was spoken as a command. The same command that had brought the commander of the City Watch to his knees not 30 minutes ago. Vimes cock was hard again, instantly. A contented noise issued forth from the Patrician's lips. 

Vetinari worked carefully, calculatingly, as he did in all things, down Vimes chest, across his stomach and then down his legs, completely bypassing the Commanders erection. He bit his lip and tried not to moan in frustration. A slender, warm hand pressed his hips to the mattress as Vimes felt hot breath against his member. Then one slow lick from base to already leaking tip. He let out a controlled breath from his parted lips. It was not a moan. He would not moan. Not so easily. 

Vetinari swallowed Vimes to the root in a fluid motion and hollowed his cheeks creating the perfect pressure. He knew what Sam liked, needed. How to make him unravel. A hand gripped his hair and Vetinari almost choked at the audacity. Just because he couldn't wrap his hand around the Commanders throat from this position he seemed to believe he was in control. He would have to put that right. He set to his task with a single minded determination keeping his paced even. Vimes was keeping himself under control far more than normal. It must be that blasted shoulder. Vetinari brought his other hand to the still slick entrance to Vimes and pressed a finger inside. 

"Fu-uck" 

There it was. Not so silent now. Vimes bucked up into Vetinari's mouth and the Patrician had to squeeze the pressure point above the hip bone to control his lover. 

"Ah... Havelock!" Yes, he would let Vimes be as loud as he liked this time. He would listen to all the pretty begging, cursing, and blasphemy that Vimes could come up with. 

He was so hard again but with both hands busy administring to Vimes he had nothing left for himself. That was ok. He slipped another finger into Vimes and received a string of breathless curses as a reward. God's he wanted to be inside this man again. Feel his heat and tightness. He moaned around Vimes cock without meaning to. He glanced up but Vimes didn't seem to have noticed. Good. He tasted pre-come and new that Vimes was close. He was swelling even more if that was possible. Vimes' breathing was erratic. So close. The hand that was holding down his hips reached up to hold the wrist of the dislocated arm. The Commander didn't notice. He came with a shout and Havelock swallowed again and again. Before Vimes had finished, however, Vetinari had straddled him and braced one hand against the dislocated shoulder and pulled. The arm relocated with an audible crack and Vimes screamed in a mix of orgasm and pain. 

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck you Havelock you son of bitch godsdamnit! Nnng." He was panting and curled into a semi fetal position. Body still being rocked by post orgasm spasms. His vision was fuzzy at the edges and breathing was hard again. 

"Hush, Sam, breathe. It's in" 

"Oh God's." Vimes moaned.

"That sounds just like our first time" Havelock laughed. Vimes moaned again. The dark was coming again but it was wrong. He felt sick. Cold. Shaking. Tired. Oh great. 

"Sam" Vetinari sounded more worried. "Sam, come back." He rolled Vimes into his back again. Vimes was too tired to protest. Vetinari pulled the sheet over both of them and wrapped his warm body around Sam's shaking form. He shouldn't have pushed so hard. Especially when he saw Sam was hurt. He should have made him go to Igor. Or atleast done it right. Without more sex. That had been foolish. Sam groaned, long, and low, and pained. Then breathing, half controlled, half...not.

"I'm sorry, Sam." 

"S'ok, just…. tired" 

"How does it feel?"

There was a pause and Vetinari thought maybe Vimes had fallen asleep already but then

"S'ok. I've had worse." 

"Just because you've had worse doesn't mean it's not allowed to hurt, Sam." Another pause

"Hurts" 

"I'm going to get you some pain medicine, and some te-"

"No. No please. Don't go yet."

"I'm not going. I'm here. It's ok." 

Foolish. He could out-think a city and move people like pieces on a Thud board but he failed to see this coming? Foolish. Vetinari thought. Pushed too far. He gritted his teeth against the anger he felt towards himself. 

They curled together and Vetinari listened to Sam's breathing. Eventually, it slowed, evened, and deepened. Sleep. No chance of that for Vetinari. He slipped out of the bed and crossed the chamber. In the anteroom he dressed in a robe and then summoned his night clerk for tea and pain medication. It took less than 7 minutes to arrive on a tray and be placed soundlessly on the desk next to the Patrician.

After the clerk left Vetinari carried the tray into the bed room and placed it on the nightstand.

Vetinari watched Sam sleep and thought over what had happened. Up until he realised that Sam was hurting it had been wonderful. The control, hearing Sam trying to remain silent and then breaking him down. His stubborn, hard headedness melt away until he was a pool of sensation. Vetinari realised he was hard again thinking about going down on his lover. Feeling his hand in his hair. Hmm, maybe that was something they could explore next time. A little reversal in roles. He breath caught and he focused on remaining in control of himself. Reminded himself that Sam was not ok right now, asleep or not. Now was not the time for self indulgence. His mind swung back around to the feeling of being inside Sam and he pressed the heel of his hand down against his erection trying to force it to go away but instead giving it what it needed. Just a little bit of friction and pressure. No. Stop it. 

Sam. Sam is what is important right now. After care. He looked over at his sleeping lover and found Vimes' eyes open, a gentle smile on his lips. 

"Don't stop on my account." 

"How do you feel?" The Patrician asked. 

"Mmm," Vimes replied, "Sore. Good. Better." 

"You've only been asleep for about an hour" 

"That's enough in my line of work, Your Lordship."

"You're not invincible, Your Grace."

"You don't know that."

"Unfortunately, I do." Vetinari sighed. "I don't want to lose you Sam."

Vimes pushed himself to a half sitting position, propped up on his good arm. 

"You're not going to." 

"I'm sorry I pushed you." 

"Technically," Vimes smiled "you pulled me."

Vetinari shook his head.

"It's fixed now anyway. And apart from being a bit sore, I'm ok"

Vimes tucked himself close to the Patrician letting his hands roam across the slender expanse of Vetinari's stomach. The Patrician jolted and his breath caught as he grazed a sensitive spot, so he did it again. Vimes smiled and ducked his head to lick across the same spot. 

“Vimes” Vetinari grated. It wasn’t Sam any longer. 

The commander wanted to see what he could get away with. He knew he shouldn’t take advantage of the Patrician’s guilt. However. 

He bit the sensitive spot. 

A hand rushed out and gripped the hair at the base of his skull. 

“Be careful, Vimes. I can dislocate that shoulder again if you choose to keep on this path” 

“Mmm” He kissed the bite mark and moved further down. He planted a kiss against a boney hip and the muscular divot above it. 

Vetinari’s erection was twitching with his heartbeat, and begining to leak pre-come. The hand in Vimes' hair tugged painfully pulling his head towards the needy cock. He let his head by drawn and grazed the flat of his tongue against the tip eliciting a hiss from above. The hand in his hair twisted and pushed him downwards forcing him to take the whole length in one go. He gagged and then relaxed his throat swallowing around the shaft and was treated to a low, subtle moan. The pain in his hair was released slightly and he began to lick and suck at Vetinari's cock like he needed it to survive. 

Vimes' shoulder ached where he supported himself and he shifted his weight away from it, still sucking. Vetinari growled low and pulled Vimes off his cock and up his body to kiss him. With unnerving speed the Assassin rolled them both over so that Vimes was pinned under him. Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around the other man's waist pushing his arse up, ready and wanting. This was apparently approved of and another harsher kiss was pushed into his mouth. Vetinari's wet cock slid between Vimes' cheeks, probing at his puffy and slightly bruised entrance. Without any other preamble the Patrician pushed himself in. Slowly. Inch by care inch until he bottomed out. 

Vimes prostate was swollen and over-sensitive and the feeling of Vetinari's cock rubbing against it still wasn't enough, was never enough, always more, God's, more…

Vimes was panting again but the Patrician didn't let him catch his breath. He captured Vimes' mouth, his breath, in brutal kisses. His thrusts were almost languid but had just an edge of urgency to them. Just on the wrong side of too slow. Too careful. Vimes needed more. It was torture. 

Vetinari's eyes were squeezed shut, his breath coming in short gasps. By the Gods he wasn't going to last any time at all. Vimes arse was so, so tight, so warm, and wet. Vimes was under him making little aborted thrusts trying to increase the pace but that was going to drive Vetinari over the edge. He fisted Vimes' cock, and stroked it up and down. 

Vimes felt Vetinari fist his cock and begin pumping it, God's, the man was a demon. It was too much and too little at the same time. He couldn't… he was going to… 

"Havelock" Vimes panted "don't... stop, I'm so close." 

The words pushed Vetinari to the edge and he lost whatever grip of control he had hold of. He thrust into Vimes with everything he had chasing his own orgasm making the other man cry out and spill his own come over his stomach. The sight, sound, and sensation of Vimes' climate firmly propelled Vetinari over the edge and swore as he filled Vimes to the brim with come. 

They lay together, sweaty and tangled, and content. The Patrician kissed the Commander on the temple. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A comfortable pause

"Is that pain medication still over there?" Vimes chuckled. "I think my shoulder came out again."

"What?!"

"Joking" he took the proffered pills and lay back down in his lovers arms. 

Less than 2 minutes later their breathing had slowed and they slept, safe in the knowledge that tomorrow they would probably do at least some it, all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't even meant to exist. It started as a 500 word nothingness and 3100 words later here is it. I didn't write this they did it to themselves. 
> 
> The title translates to: Take my cock


End file.
